the beach
by SexyVixen28
Summary: Severus moved away after the war and is a completely different person. he met Hermione one day on the beach and sees how much she has changed. but she is with a porky man. how will they deal with their sudden strong attraction to each other. no threesome at all.


His feet were burning on the hot Californian beach sand. But they would cool when the sea water would wash over them. It was extremely hot today and perfect for a day at the beach.

This section for the beach wasn't meant for families and little kids, most of the women that wear skimpy bikinis came to this part and the men flocked here to try and score but majority struck out. He was only here because there was a large bar area that made the best lemon lime vodka twists. Severus was usually a whisky man but he did enjoy these on occasions when he came here. But he did enjoy the view. Often he would meet women at this beach though.

He had moved here after the war at Hogwarts, he just couldn't stay there, it was time for him to enjoy his life a little bit. So he packed up and got a job at a university in California. It was perfect for him, he did lectures then went home, he would try and go out as much as possible. He told himself that if he wanted to enjoy life then he would need to live it.

Today was a Saturday during the summer holidays. He did an occasional summer course lecture for students but those were far and few between.

Today he had woken up, looked at the sky and grabbed his black swim trunks. He knew that it was going to be sweltering hot. He had a house near the coast, it was perfect for him, it had a large bedroom with bay windows, a spacious granite kitchen, a lounge, a modern bathroom and a beautiful mahogany study. He housed his countless books there. He had changed, he could admit that but he still was who he was, a book lover and academic.

He did something that he was hesitant t do in the beginning, he started to date women. His relationships never turned serious, always were casual, he found that he preferred it that way. He found that to women, he was attractive, they always were fawning over something about him, his voice, his dark eyes, his now non-greasy hair. It was amazing when he realised it. He had picked up a nice light bronze tan and was well built now. That was another thing that he had changed as soon as he had gotten here, he had gone to the nearest gym and gotten himself a membership. He had fixed his teeth magically then whitened them. He enjoyed looking good.

He was happy with his life. It had been two years now and he had never looked back. He knew that the wizarding world in London would never have accepted him back into society, he had been cleared of all charges, but people looked at him as if he was a deatheater that had used some trick to escape and was now unleashed on the world then was to become the next Voldamort.

This was his paradise, here he could have women, he could have peace and quiet or a fun night out. He could choose because no one knew who he was or what he had done. He was just another person.

He had made friends strangely enough, many actually, most were met at bars or, like his friend Mark, at an auto repair shop. Once a week he and all his friends, there were around thirteen, would all go out to a nice bar or one where they would watch a football game. He had discovered so much about himself as well, like he enjoyed watching sports.

Later this afternoon he thought that he would go and visit Mark at his shop, he owned the auto repair shop, and maybe just invite him to play a game of pool at the bar down across the street from the shop.

He looked up and saw and girl lying on a sun bed under an umbrella. She had creamy skin that showed that she wasn't from around here. She wore navy blue bikini that was practically just a few small pieces of cloth. She wore a pair of large white sunglasses. She was lying on her back with her legs crossed at the ankles, but Severus could see the outline of her pussy lips and it was making him unexpectedly hard. He had seen girls like this on the beach but there was just something about her that made him want to rip those tiny pieces of cloth off and take her right here.

Her top wasn't any better, two scrapes covering her nipples. He couldn't stop himself when he realised that he had started to walk up to her.

He reached her and looked down at her.

"Hello Professor." The women suddenly spoke, a large smile on her plump lips, how badly he wanted to have those lips wrapped around his length.

He was surprised though, she didn't resemble one of his students. That was until he noticed the now not so bushy hair, it was now a coiling waterfall of silky looking hair.

He couldn't help but smirk, this definitely wasn't the bushy-hair-know-it-all that he was used to.

"I didn't recognise you Miss Granger." He looked more closely at her. She was definitely not his student that he had taught at Hogwarts.

"I didn't recognise you either sir." She gave him a sexy smirk. He couldn't understand it but she was flirting with him, it was not something he had expected for her.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Needed to get a change of pace, this just seemed nice I guess." She sat up and took off her glasses.

"I can understand that."

"Yeah, nice change though, you seemed to have taken well to the area." He knew that she was gesturing to his improved looks.

"Yes, well I decided that I was going to live my own life when I left. I enjoy the changes Miss Granger."

"Call me Hermione, I'm no longer your student."

"Then I think that it would only be appropriate if you called me Severus."

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by some man calling her name.

Severus looked down at him as he walked up to them, he was short and a porky little man, he was all red sweating. He had pasty skin and was wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks and a bright flowery shirt. He had thin blond hair that was stuck flat to his head because of the sweat that was pouring off of him. He had a large round belly and was wearing a pair of sandals.

He was carrying a margarita and a fruit cocktail.

He looked to be maybe thirty five.

"Hermione, my dear here you are." He handed her the fruit cocktail then looked up at Severus. He seemed to almost stand up straighter when he put his ham of a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione only smiled at him an overly flirty smile to the man. Severus was glad that she hadn't used that on him.

"Severus, this is Mitch, we met in London and when I brought up the topic of going to the US for a vacation he offered to come along and insisted that he pay. Such a Noble gesture wouldn't you say." He looked at him.

That was when he suddenly clicked, she was sleeping with this man obviously but only for her benefit. He liked women that knew what they wanted and how to get it.

He smirked at her. "I would have to agree with you."

"Well yes, Hermione, I have made us some lunch reservations that we must be there for in half an hour." He looked down at her.

"That would be wonderful," she turned to looked back at Severus, "Would you care to join us Severus?" she asked him.

Such a tricky little minx, Severus thought.

The sweating Mitch spluttered a bit but kept his mouth shut.

"I would love to." Severus smirked at the man. "But I think that it would be best if I changed before then." He looked over to Hermione again.

"Of course, where are we eating Mitch?" Hermione asked and looked innocently up at the man.

"I have forgotten the name." He said trying to make sure that Severus didn't disturb his date.

"Well then we can pick you up from your house if you like." She looked directly at Severus.

"That is a good idea." Severus said.

He then gave them his address, they said their good byes and were on their separate ways.

Severus couldn't help but smirk at the control the girl had over the man. She turned out extremely different to what he had expected.

He quickly jumped into the shower when he got home. He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. He shoved his feet into his favourite pair of boots.

He dried his hair then charmed himself so that he would stay cool when he left his air conditioned home.

He locked his wand away in his des draw in his study.

He walked out when he heard a horn outside of his house.

He walked out, locked up and got in the car.

"I'll sit in the back with you so you don't get lonely Severus." Hermione said as he got in the car.

He looked her over, she was wearing a dark green dress that was made from a light flowing cotton. It had two straps and showed a generous amount of cleavage, it ended about mid thigh. He was impressed.

He was even more impressed though that she had chosen Sytherin colours.

She had only light make-up on and her hair was loose and fell to the middle of her back.

"I like the colour of your dress." He said.

She smirked am him knowing that she had been caught.

"Thank you Severus." She discretely stroked his thigh. He had to grit his teeth to prevent a moan from escaping his mouth.

"So, what do you do Severus?" Mitch interrupted them and looked at them through the rear view mirror. Thankfully he couldn't see her hand.

"I am a professor at the university here." He looked at him through the mirror.

"Impressive." He said and looked back at the road.

"Mitch inherited his money from his father when he passed away, he now runs his father's company. They sell toilet paper." She looked at Severus.

"A businessman huh, sorry I don't know much about that though, more of an academic myself like Hermione over here." He looked at her.

She just raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect grades all through her schooling, highest scores that that institute had seen in years."

"I didn't know that, you should tell me these things Hermione." Mitch tried to flirt with her.

"Well you know how much I hate talking about myself." She smiled coyly at him through the mirror.

"Yes I do my dear."

Soon they had arrived at the restaurant and they all got out.

Hermione walked slightly in front of the two men, her hips swaying gracefully. She wore a pair of silver strappy heels and she looked so delicious to the sytherin.

"I picked her up in a bar. She was sitting there in a skin tight red velvet dress. I ordered her a drink, two hours later we have the most amazing sex that I had ever had. Rough little thing isn't she?" Mitch was obviously trying to show Severus that Hermione was his.

"Now that I am thinking about it, I should have offered her extra credit if she would blow me under my desk in her final year." Severus smirked at the spluttering man beside him.

They arrived at the front desk where Hermione was taking charge.

"Reserve for Pollard." She said to the hostess.

The woman behind the small podium looked lustfully at Severus. Then nodded quickly and proceeded to seat them.

"So what is it like being a professor?" The now sweating little man asked.

"I enjoy being a professor here a lot more than I ever did when I was a professor back in Scotland. The culture suits me better here." Severus quickly pulled out Hermione's chair before porky could.

She smiled up at him and thanked him gently.

He took his own seat and leaned back as he looked at his two lunch companions.

"Well I can say that you look so much better now compared to what you looked like there. You never had a chance at happiness. But you look mouth watering if I do say so myself." Hermione unexpectedly said while intently looking over him.

"Ah well that is interesting I'm sure but I think that we should order." Mitch said trying to distract Hermione.

She only nodded her head.

The rest of the lunch went along just the same, Mitch would try and ask him a question, he would answer, Hermione would flirt with him, Mitch would go a shade of red darker.

They dropped him off at home.

He smiled to himself as he went inside.

The rest of his day was spent lounging on his porch that over looked the ocean with a book in his hand.

He was cooking ravioli for his dinner when his doorbell unexpectedly went off.

"Wonder who that is." He muttered as he slung his dish cloth over his shoulder and answered the door.

Standing there as if were the most natural thing in the world was Hermione in a lace over corset, a black leather mini skirt and knee high brown leather boots. She looked at him and there was a devious smile on her face.

His jeans felt way too tight right now.

"Evening Severus, care to invite me in?" her head cocked to the side.

"Of course Hermione." He stepped out of the door way to let her inside. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he closed the door.

"I thought that it would be nice if we caught up a bit." her smile was almost innocent but Severus could see the flicker of mischief in her eyes.

"Where is your... delightful companion?"

"Drunk and content in our hotel room." her fingers sliding over his soft leather couch.

"By content?" he wanted to play.

"I got him piss drunk and blew him quickly. Not much fun for me though." She didn't miss a beat.

"What changed in you, I thought your type was more ginger men with no brain then to have litter after litter of children."

"That ginger is what changed me because while we were together he slept with every other type except for me. Said he wanted to wait until marriage, what bullshit. I knew all along. I left him one day after a lot of thinking. I decided that I was going to live my life and enjoy it. So I have changed, but I like it."

"Would you like something to eat?" he had just finished cooking when she had rung his doorbell.

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry for food." She turned around and looked at him.

"Is there anything else that I could offer you?" she walked over to where she was standing.

"There might be something if you are offering." She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Anything that your heart could desire." He smirked.

"Well my heart does desire one thing right now." Her words were spoken in a soft whisper.

He couldn't take it anymore! He smashed his lips against hers, tasting her finally. He wasn't going to be gentle with this one and he knew that she liked it rough.

She kissed him back just as forcefully, their bodies pressed right together and grinding against each other.

His one hand moved to grip her firm ass and the other was pulling her head to his. Soon he started taking off her clothes, he had to unlace the corset, then took off the mini skirt. She kicked off her boots and tried to get his shirt off as quickly as possible.

Soon they were both undressed and extremely inpatient, this was something that they both felt that they needed.

Just the feeling of her naked skin on his almost made Severus cum right there and then.

He moved so that their twisting bodies could get to his bed.

He pushed her down so that she fell onto the sheets. She looked so gorgeous, her hair fanned out, her face flushed, her perky breasts just begging for attention and that glistening pussy. He had to fuck her or else he would explode.

He climbed on top of her, kissing her with a growl. Her hands were fisted tightly in his hair. He nipped down her neck and stopped as he found one her peeked nipples. He swirled his tongue around it before tugging on it with his teeth.

"Ahh, Severus, please just fuck me." The sound of her begging for him was what broke him.

A low animalistic growl escaped through his teeth, he shifted then in one swift motion he plunged into her.

Her sweet screams rang through the house. He grunted. She was so tight, he had to use every scrap of self control not to cum exactly then. When he felt that he had enough control he started to move. Her nails dug into the skin in his back.

He smirked. He was fucking his ex-student that offered herself practically on a silver platter.

He picked up his pace, going faster and harder, the moans that he was enticing out this woman's sweet lips were music to his ears. He started to plunge his eight and a half inches deep inside her. She met his thrusts half way. They were starting to shake the bed, it has never felt this good with the other women for him.

Harder, faster, deeper. Then she screamed, her body convulsing around his rock hard length. She shook as he rode her through her orgasm. Then he came, shooting thick and sticky rope after rope of cum inside her sweet honey coasted walls.

He collapsed next to her, his now soft member slipped out of her when he moved.

Both of them were panting, gasping for breath.

"That, that was amazing Severus." She breathed out.

"You weren't so bad yourself by dear." He turned his head so that he could look at him, he found her staring at him intently.

Their breathing evened out, they kept on staring at each other.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were so soft, so young and innocent. Soon they were in a heated make-out session.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Uhg." Severus groaned.

He put his long black track suit pants on and left the room.

He opened the door and found Mark. He did a double take, what was Mark doing here? He thought.

"Hey Severus." He slapped him on the shoulder and walked inside.

Then his brain started to work again. "Wait man!" he said as Mark was three feet from him.

Mark could see the clothes thrown all over the floor in the lounge from the door.

He smirked at Severus. "Who have you got this time?" he asked.

"Some girl, leave. Now you asshole." He laughed.

"Sure, but you need to get your ass to my place tomorrow for a barbeque at ten. Got it?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah got it, now get out of here." He pushed his friend out of the door.

"You really are such a joy you know that?!" Mark yelled as he made his way to his car.

"I did!" he yelled back then closed the door.

"So this is a usual thing for you?" Hermione's voice startled him.

He panicked, this is what he hoped wouldn't happen. When you sleep with as many women as he had, you find a few slightly crazy ones. Ones that get upset when you don't call them in the morning, the ones that get emotionally attached.

He prepared to break out the tissues but when he turned around he found a smirking Hermione standing there in his shirt that was thrown on the lounge floor.

"You could say that." he was still unsure of how to deal with the situation because he wasn't used to this reaction when women found out about how many he had previously slept with.

"My my professor, been bad haven't we?" she smirked.

He instantly relaxed.

"But I bet that you have been just as bad as me if not worse." He slowly walked towards her.

"What are you going to do Professor? I don't think that you can give me a detention anymore." She leaned on the door frame.

"I can do much worse." He grabbed her hips.

"I'm sure that you could." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

A shrill ringing then started. "No, not now." She whined. She pulled away from him and fished out her phone from her miniskirt.

She flipped it open. "Hello?"

Her face looked disappointed. "Don't worry baby, I just went out to do a little site seeing. You know how much I have looked forward to this trip. I didn't want to wake you up though." She spoke into the receiver.

His jealousy flared.

"Yes I promise to rock your world when I get back." She giggled into the phone. "See you soon." She whispered.

She flipped the phone and threw it angrily at the couch.

"He is such a prick." She spoke to the couch, then started to put her clothes back on.

His heart sank. He wanted to have her for the rest of the night.

"Do you have to leave?" he walked over to her.

"I really don't want to but I have to. Will we be able to do this again sometime?" she looked up hopefully at him. Relief washed over him.

"Anytime you want just give me a ring." He picked up her phone and keyed in his number. It saved. "Now you can keep in touch, with your dear, beloved professor." He stroked her cheek.

"I will call he next chance I get." She closed her eyes.

Hermione's prov.

She walked back to the hotel, the warm air gently blowing her hair around her face.

She made it back to the hotel before it was too late.

When she got into the room she found Mitch sitting on one of the small couches.

"How was your walk?" he looked over her with hungry eyes.

"Not that interesting actually. I went into this bar to get some direction. I stink now so I'm just going to take a shower quickly." She walked to the bathroom as she started to undress.

"Can I join you?" he stood up, he crossed the distance with short hurried strides.

"I stink, I don't think that is a good idea." She was now in her bra and underwear.

"I don't really care." He pawed at her boobs.

"Well I do." She laughed as she took his hands off of her.

She closed the door to the bathroom and shed the rest of her clothing. Under the hot spray of the water all she could think about was Severus, his mouth, how he took control, his huge cock. These thoughts plagued her mind. She made sure to clean herself thoroughly so that Mitch wouldn't know that she had sex with Severus.

She stepped out just as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Eager tonight huh?" she faced the short man.

"I have missed you my dear." He said as he stared at her dripping body.

"Well we will have to be quick tonight I'm afraid. I am terribly tired after my walk." She turned around grab a towel but was stopped by her body suddenly being turned back around.

"Then I will have to take care of you tonight my dear." He didn't hesitate to grope her body the first chance that he got.

"Whatever you want." she let herself be pulled towards the bed. She lay down for him, offering her body to him.

She hated this man but he paid for her things. She was planning on leaving him when she got back home. She felt a pang of disappointment at the thought of having to return to boring life. She hated London to be honest. There was nothing there for her anymore.

"I love our time together you know?" he said as he climbed on top of her.

"I do too." She moaned, it was easy to fake with this guy because he only wanted the use her and didn't think that she would lie to him. He was so stupid.

He was now naked as he smothered her with his heavy body. He shoved his fingers roughly into her pussy lips.

"So warm and perfect." He sighed. He rocked his body causing her to move with. This fat little man was disgusting. His slobbery mouth latched onto her nipple, she was instantly reminded of what Severus did earlier. She felt herself getting wet. Not because of this man's mouth or what it was doing to her body, she was getting wet because she was thinking of how her ex-professor fucked her brains out.

He obviously got a confidence boost from her reaction because he then let go of her boob and positioned his small prick at her entrance.

But what he didn't know what that while he thought that he was the person occupying her thoughts, she was reliving the memory of having sex with a complete god. The differences were so huge between the sex with these two people but she couldn't help it.

Her stomach tightened. Mitch started thrusting into her quickly. They were short unextraordinary thrusts. But she wasn't thinking about those, he was thinking about the deep, long, powerful strokes that made her scream.

Her breathing got quicker and lighter. She was so close, but when she came her brain snapped back into action and stopped her mouth from screaming the name that she so badly wanted to scream, she swapped the two people around quickly. "Mitch!" she screamed. She was relieved that she had not said Severus instead, that would have been disastrous.

"Hermione!" he bellowed. It did nothing but make her want to gag.

He pulled out of her and came all over her stomach. Some sprayed onto her boobs. It repulsed her knowing what she was going to have to next.

He looked at her with half lidded eyes as she moved her hand and scooped up his cum off her boobs slowly, then teasingly she put her fingers in her mouth making sure to keep eye contact.

He groaned.

She smirked coyly. She knew how to play her part.

"Time for bed, I am so tired." She suddenly ended the scene.

She fell asleep with his fat hands on her body, one in her pussy and one holding her boob. It was almost too disturbing to fall asleep but she focused on Severus, his warm, large, elegant hands that caressed her cheek softly before she had left.

_**So what do you think? **_

_**I would love to read a review.**_


End file.
